


love it, love it

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, other rabits mentioned in passing, some sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: tomoya takes care of his nii-chan, just like a good rabbit should.
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	love it, love it

**Author's Note:**

> nazuna's afab in this but i tried to stay away from using any clear afab terms (beside clit) since i'm not a trans boy myself. hope it is alright regardless. tagged underage also just to be on the safe side orz
> 
> takes place during !!

“ _haah..._ tomo-chin.”

tomoya looked up from his position between nazuna’s parted legs, gauging his nii-chan’s reactions. nazuna met his gaze, small pants leaving his lips. he sat atop his bed, hands gripping his bedsheets tightly. 

he smiled, tracing a finger to nazuna’s arousal, “nii-chan’s already _this_ wet.” he couldn’t help but feel proud he’d reduced nazuna to such a state already, the other boy’s entrance already wet the moment tomoya dropped to his knees. it was a feeling he knew he’d be committing to memory.

nazuna let out a quiet sigh in response, watching the way tomoya traced his slick around his hole, stopping just short of his clit. he knew how sensitive of a place that was, teasing nazuna with his finger - he brought a digit to his clit, touch dainty and light. he relished in the desperate “ _tomo-chin, s-stop it_ ” nazuna groaned out. he complied, relinquishing his teasing touches. 

he replaced the small touches with more direct ones, two fingers now brushing across the older boy’s arousal. nazuna trembled under his touch, his legs spreading a little wider for tomoya. 

one particular stroke saw nazuna involuntarily bucking up into tomoya’s digits, breath seemingly more ragged as he continued onwards. he saw it fit to move his attention to nazuna’s opening, already wet with his slick. slipping one finger inside was easy, nazuna reacting receptively immediately. 

he added a second one soon after. nazuna’s body accepted the intrusion so well, the thought of him slotting in like a puzzle piece of sorts crossing tomoya’s mind momentarily. he continued to explore the heat inside of the older boy, scissoring his fingers open, touch gracing nazuna’s inner walls directly. 

“ _ah!_ ” nazuna moaned out, his own knuckles white as he gripped his bedsheets, “f-feels so good, tomo-chin…” he found himself blushing at the praise - even as the current leader of ra*bits, any compliment nazuna gave him had tomoya soaring on cloud nine. he could feel his own cock straining in the confines of his jeans, but he tried to ignore it.

he crooked his fingers upwards, getting another lewd string of moans out of his nii-chan. nazuna brought a hand up to his mouth to quiet the frequent noises spilling out of him. noticing this, tomoya tried angling his fingers directly to nazuna’s sweet spot, forcing him to retract his hand and throw his head back in a stunned gasp. 

nazuna was already gradually falling apart because of him, his vulnerabilities laid bare - tomoya wanted to see more though. he retracted his fingers from inside of nazuna, unable to suppress a smile at the needy whine nazuna let out at the sudden emptiness. he rubbed the slick off on the bedsheets before training his gaze on the older boy’s arousal again. nazuna knew him well, knowing vaguely what tomoya was building up the courage to do - his cheeks reddened, but he remained quiet, waiting for tomoya to speak up.

“is this okay?” 

“yeah.” nazuna nodded, “just...don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t wanna, tomo-chin.” 

tomoya chuckled at that, temporarily resting his cheek on nazuna’s thigh, “i’m not. _like i said,_ i’m taking care of _you_ today, so nii-chan can be as rough as he wants.” the elder boy still didn’t look like he quite trusted that, so tomoya’s smile softened, “i want to take care of you nii-chan. we _all_ do. let me do this for once, okay?” 

nazuna seemed to mull over the ra*bits leader’s words for a moment, eventually whispering out an “i’m all yours” in the affirmative. tomoya could swear his own eyes lit up at being given the go ahead, wanting to do this for _ages_ now.

he settled himself back between nazuna’s thighs, facing the boy’s arousal. he gave an experimental lick to his senpai's folds, relishing in the small whimper he got in return. nazuna's face had grown red, but he watched tomoya intently nonetheless.

his tongue traced the blonde's folds, lapping up the wetness already there in abundance. tomoya then started on nazuna's clit, licking a stripe down it all the way to the source of his wetness.

"tomo-chin…" nazuna's hand found its way to tomoya's hair, running it through the brunette locks. as tomoya's assault on his clit grew more fervent and direct, his grip tightened. 

tomoya hummed against the warm heat, eliciting a further moan from the other boy's mouth. he continued to let nazuna rock against him, desperation mounting as tomoya’s tongue slipped in between his folds. he’d stretched the other boy out a bit with his fingers, but even with his tongue like this he felt tight. he could reach his walls easily though, every flick of his tongue forcing out noises out of nazuna he’d only heard in his wildest dreams.

“tomo-chin, i’m-” nazuna whined, “i’m gonna cum…” the hand stroking his hair was encouraging. he understood what he had to do, directing his lips to the older boy’s clit, gracing it with gentle sucks. he slid his arms under nazuna’s thighs, taking control and holding them open of his own accord, spreading them as wide as he could.

nazuna’s small moans had become more rapid, before reaching a level where his voice resounded throughout the dorm room. his own actions became more impassioned - his tongue darted against the other boy’s clit, tomoya feeling like a man on a mission now. with every lick and suck he levied against nazuna, his body shook more and more, rubbing against tomoya.

as warned, nazuna spilled over tomoya’s tongue seconds later, the boy’s clear fluid filling his senses. he continued to lick his senpai through his orgasm, allowing him to shudder and shake in his grasp until he got it all out. 

_this is the taste of nii-chan_ tomoya mused to himself, lapping up as much of the remaining release that he could. there was nothing particularly shocking about the way nazuna tasted on his tongue in hindsight, but just knowing this came from him was enough to leave a sweet taste in tomoya’s mouth. he pressed a lazy kiss to the inside of nazuna’s thigh before shuffling back from his place between his legs.

looking up, nazuna looked absolutely _wrecked._ his cheeks were rosy pink, his glistening red eyes glazed over in a mixture of lust and exhaustion. his quiet yet heavy breaths reached tomoya’s ears, the younger boy unable to suppress his pride at being able to get their, _his_ nii-chan to unravel under his mouth like this.

“...tomo-chin, c’mere.” was the first thing nazuna mumbled out in his post-orgasm bliss, catching tomoya off guard a little. 

“okay. um...was that all good or-”

“we’re not done yet.” he watched as nazuna’s gaze travelled to his own hardness, “wanna twake care of you too, so c’mere.” the older boy’s words were somewhat slurred, but he understood well enough. in all honesty, he’d planned to ignore his own erection, maybe deal with it in the bathroom or something - he was supposed to be taking care of _nazuna_ here. the red eyes squinting at him had him swallowing down any opposition he had to the gesture, nazuna clearly   
not taking no for an answer this time.

he stood up, joining nazuna in sitting on the bed. he sat cross-legged, not entirely sure what to do. 

nazuna shifted closer to him, parting tomoya’s legs with ease. he repressed any lingering embarrassment, instead letting nazuna see him as vulnerable as he was. tomoya clearly hadn’t done a very good job at the whole not being embarrassed thing though, watching nazuna smile knowingly to himself.

“so tense...relax, tomo-chin. nii-chan’s done this before for you, haven’t i?” he _had_ , but he hadn’t been expecting it this time around so relaxing felt a little difficult. the leader of ra*bits worked some sort of magic on him though, his voice soothing tomoya enough to elicit a proud smile from nazuna. “mm, that’s it.” 

tomoya’s hardness was painstakingly obvious, tent present in his jeans. the moment nazuna placed his hand on his clothed erection, tomoya let out a sigh at the relief, no matter how brief it was. 

his zipper was pulled down with practiced ease, jeans shuffled off of him and thrown elsewhere to be forgotten. 

nazuna gave his cock a lanquid stroke, forcing a shudder out of tomoya. "n-nii-chan." the older boy let out a hum, understanding what he wanted. he was still feeling the effects of his own orgasm, wanting to get tomoya to feel the same too.

the younger boy's boxers were shoved off quickly after. nazuna's hand was back on tomoya's cock, wrapping it around the base. he lay on his stomach, nazuna’s strokes were assured, enough to spread tomoya’s pre-cum across his length. the added slick had tomoya trying not to sob at the feeling, his fists clenching the bedsheets hard.

nazuna’s mouth was around his length in seconds. he made quick work of bobbing his head on tomoya’s cock, savoring every groan and stuttered moan of his name escaping his junior’s mouth. whilst his mouth focused on his length, nazuna’s hands drifted further down towards tomoya’s balls. he could just about cup them in his own small hands, fondling them in time with his head bobs. 

tomoya could already feel his orgasm building up, startlingly close. he instinctively bucked into nazuna’s mouth, hitting the back of the older boy’s throat unconsciously. he tried to stutter out an apology, but nazuna hadn’t faltered - if anything, he’d started sucking tomoya off more fervently. 

“nii-chan, _nii-chan_ , stop i’ll-” he warned, nazuna sliding his mouth off of him with a pop, focusing his energy in stroking tomoya to completion. nazuna’s hands were skilled, having significantly more experience than tomoya’s own. he knew his little rabbit well, his quick caresses running methodically on the veins of the younger boy’s cock.

tomoya’s thought process was so foggy, so unclear, that he didn’t know where he mustered up the courage to call his senpai by his name, “nazuna _nazuna_ …!” 

that seemed to awaken something in nazuna, the strokes to tomoya’s cock quickening in pace. bright red eyes met brown, both of their gazes glazed over and unfocused. he could’ve sworn the older boy was moving his lower body against the bedsheets in unison, desperately seeking friction there too.

tomoya came with a shout, throwing his head back as he spilled over nazuna’s hands. nazuna continued to stroke him through his orgasm, the younger boy shuddering with the overstimulation. his own movements faltered before nazuna retracted his hands from his cock.

the pleasure that had washed over tomoya was slowly replaced with exhaustion, his body feeling rather spent. he fell back against the bedsheets, holding an arm out for nazuna to shuffle himself beside him. tomoya shifted so that his head was in line with nazuna’s chest, eliciting a chuckle out of his nii-chan. “you’re still like a kid, hm?” he smiled lazily, stroking tomoya’s back comfortingly.

“nii-chan?” he looked up, gathering nazuna’s attention, “you...came again, didn’t you?” he wanted to commit to memory the way nazuna’s cheeks flared up, awkward laughter at the prospect of being caught out. he’d been so over the moon when his own orgasm hit, he’d barely noticed the way nazuna’s face scrunched up moments after, managing to reach his peak again.

“mhm, i did~” nazuna gave him a small nod, “you’ve never called me by my _actual_ name before, so i was surprised, you know?” 

“huh. it just slipped out, i think. do you want me to say it more often?” 

nazuna seemed to think about it for a moment, “maybe not in public...i don’t think i’d be able to control myself. when it’s just us two though…” he pressed his lips to tomoya’s forehead, the act small yet intimate, “i’d like it a lot, tomo-chin.”

“then i’ll say it now, _nazuna._ ” he giggled, watching nazuna’s cheeks flush again, “should i tell hajime and mitsuru too? they’d _definitely_ wanna see what it does to you.” 

“you brat!” nazuna gave his back a light hit, eliciting another laugh out of tomoya. there was no malice in his nii-chan’s actions, the lack of proper response a clear indication for tomoya that he _had_ to report this back to hajime and mitsuru. nazuna was their precious nii-chan after all - he’d taken care of them for so long, and now it was _their_ turn. 


End file.
